luctorssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Polls
I've added comment sections - please leave your opinions, especially on the negative polls, like which character I RP inaccurately. Please tell me how, and what you suggest would be an improvement. •= these are just random character polls What should Ryder do about the Dark Amelie situation? RUN. Save yourself. She'll probably end up killing you. Maybe there's a way to help Normal Amelie - stay and try to help her come back. Dark Amelie's a breath of fresh air. She's interesting. And gorgeous. Stick around. Who and where should I roleplay with Adele more? The brilliant quartet that is Adele, Soren, Xavier and Sabrina. Roleplay her more with her other fellow Paraders. Have her meet other people outside of the Parade - there's unlikely friends out there. Give her a storyline - a dramatic one. Who could I roleplay Lilith with more? Twyla. Hey, even /I'm/ surprised that Lilith actually likes Twyla. I genuinely thought she was going to get a lot more annoyed than she is. Her family, especially since both Raven and Lilith are more similar than they think. Other members of her year - hey, she almost likes Solomon, so maybe she might get along with her other peers? What ships should I roleplay more? Bagley - even though they're already pretty frequent :P Ambristopher! Kriswen! Thoja! Is Ryder and Amelie a ship? Adele and Soren - platonic, but definitely not roleplayed enough. |-| •= fanfiction polls! Okay, who could I write more fanfiction about? Oscar, because his feelings and thoughts are going to get pretty tangled as he grows up. Aevitas in general - there aren't many group fanfics. The Black Parade; they all have history together, and there's a lot of potential. Ambristopher! The nymphs, maybe? Other. Do you prefer happy fanfictions or feelsy, sad ones? Happy! Sad and feelsy. |-| •= ooc stuff Which of my characters' models who you like the most? Michelle Trachtenberg (Rhian) Kodi Smit-McPhee (Oscar) Yasmin Paige (Lilith) Benjamin Jarvis (Kiano) Kacey Rohl (Brynja) Hayley Williams (Bronwen) Alex Turner (Ryder) Natalie Dormer (Adele) (expecting this one to win :P) Jack Whitehall (Chris) What do you think I should change about my characters? They're all really similar! They all blend together and it's irritating. Give them some interesting storylines for once. Just be more vast when you roleplay them - don't stick to just their friends. Previous Polls (these are old) Second Round I want to almost-fatally injure one of my characters. Which one should it be? Rhian Oscar Lilith Brynja Bronwen Charlie Ryder Adele Chris Which type of storyline do you like seeing most for characters? Happy ones, especially if the character has had a pretty shit experience/life. Sad, angsty ones which results in tears and feels-coaster rides. Which one of my characters' lives should I make a misery in their next storyline? Rhian Oscar Lilith Brynja Bronwen Charlie Ryder Adele Chris Which of my single characters do you want to see in a relationship? Rhian Oscar (Aevitas are at the age where it's silly little child crushes) Ryder Adele Chris (ehehehe. Shall we shake up Ambristopher?) Who would win in a fight? Ryder - he can work out his opponent's movements before they strike. Adele - she's a skilled assassin. This is her job. What do you want to see happen in Aevitas? FIGHT. BRAWL. TEARS. Relationships starting to blossom. Something /really/ bad happening to one of them. Which student character of mine do you like the most? Rhian Oscar Lilith Which adult character of mine do you like the most? Brynja Bronwen Charlie Ryder Adele Christopher So overall, who do you like best? Rhian Oscar Lilith Brynja Bronwen Charlie Ryder Adele Christopher And who do you like the least? Please be honest, the answers are helpful and interesting! Rhian Oscar Lilith Brynja Bronwen Charlie Ryder Adele Christopher Which character do you think deserves some more development, like a new storyline? Rhian Oscar Lilith Brynja Bronwen Charlie Ryder Adele Christopher Who do you think I need to use more often? Rhian Oscar Lilith Brynja Bronwen Charlie Ryder Adele Christopher |}